Eve
This article is about Eve, the Messenger of Eli. For her alter-ego, see Livia. For the episode of the same name, see Eve (Episode). "Victory snatched from the jaws of defeat. Death so close, then suddenly driven away...no, I don't miss it - Eve, on weather or not she misses battle, in "Coming Home". Eve, the Messenger of Eli '''(Also known as the '''Bringer of Twilight) is a reccuring character on Xena: Warrior Princess and the daughter of Xena. When Xena first discovered she was pregnant, in "Animal Attraction", she said that she hadn't 'met the requirements' for it to be possible. It is later revealed that it was Callisto who placed life in Xena, to make up for all the things that eachother have taken out of thier lives. When Xena died, she was raied by the Romans. She gained a false identity of 'Livia' and began to slaughter the followers of Eli. Eve was played by Adrienne Wilkinson. Story Birth Before her birth, Xena's unborn daughter is prophesied to become the Bringer of Twilight; the human who will bring about an end to the rule of the Olympians. From infancy, Eve is marked for death by the Olympians who fear the prophecy coming true. Zeus attempts to kill Xena and her child before this happens, but is thwarted by Hercules, who kills him with a rib of Cronus, Xena delivers the baby with Gabrielle's help in the shade of a tree, moments after Zeus's demise. Xena names the girl Eve, a name that her deceased son Solan, suggested upon seeing him in the underworld. Xena's death and Childhood Meanwhile, Athena becomes the leader of the Olympian gods, and they continue their ceaseless persecution of the infant Eve. Driven to desperation effort to escape, Xena and Gabrielle fake their deaths using Celesta's tears. However, the plan backfires when, Ares, believing the heroines to be dead, buries their bodies in an icy tomb where thetemperatures keep them frozen for twenty-five years. Prior to faking their deaths, Xena and Gabrielle entrusted Eve's safety to Octavius and it is he who raises Eve in her mother's absence. Octavius eventually becomes known as Augustus Caesar and he raises Eve as Livia who becomes Rome's greatest champion and a brutal warrior, also engaged to him so that she can rule rome herself. However, she was also the protege and lover of Ares, who was unaware of her true identity. Identity and Re-meeting Xena When Xena and Gabrielle emerge from their icy tomb, they traveled to Rome with and older Joxer and his son Virgil. The former attempts to appeal to her daughter but fails. Ares, having deduced that Livia is actually Eve, had serious doubts that she would actually bring about Olympus' destruction, seeing that his fellow gods were living in fear. Livia went on a rampage across the land, determined to exterminate any remaining followers of Eli, who taught pacifism and independence from the Olympian gods. She even kills Joxer, when he attempts to stop her from killing Gabrielle. Xena then accepts that Eve is dead and only Livia remains. With the help of Octavius, they stage a trap for Eve. However, Xena couldn't bring herself to kill her own daughter. Livia took advantage of her hesitation. But before she could kill her mother, a light shines on her, showing her various moments of Xena taking care of her when she was a baby, and learns that her mother truly did care for her. The reformed Livia once again takes on the name of Eve. Reformation and the Twilight Horrified by her sins, Eve ran out into the desert, where she is attacked by those who remember her as Livia. She is saved by Xena and Gabrielle, who bring her to followers of Eli. As they cleanse her of her sins, the Archangel Michael gives Xena the power to kill gods as long as Eve is alive, to prepare for the coming of the God of Love. This development causes the Olympians to redouble their efforts to kill Xena and her daughter. Athena's plan hinged on using the Furies to drive Gabrielle against Eve. However, the Olympians prematurely attack Eve during her cleansing, which results in a number of them being killed by Xena. They flee to Joxer's farm, where they attempt to hide.However, the Furies influence Gabrielle to attempt to murder Eve. Xena mistakenly mortally wounds her friend. After killing Hades and Deimos, Aphrodite brought the three to Olympus where Xena attempted to bargain healing Gabrielle and Eve in exchange for leaving the Olympians alone. Athena refused and fought Xena as Eve and Gabrielle slipped closer to death. Ares gave up his powers and immortality to save the two, which resulted in Athena's death. The Messenger of Eli After the Twilight of the Gods, Eve forge peace with the amazons and sets about trying to atone for her past, she leaves Xena and Gabrielle to go to Chin as part of her quest of redemption and for Eli's word to be heard there. Appearances Xena: Warrior Princess All of the below are Adrienne Wikinson's portrayal of Eve/Livia. Eve appeared as a baby from "God Fearing Child" to "Looking Death in the Eye" (excluding "Antony and Cleopatra") by multiple and un-credited babies. #"Livia" #"Eve" #"Motherhood" #"Coming Home" #"The Haunting of Amphipolis" #"Heart of Darkness" #"Who's Gurkhan?" #"The God You Know" #"You Are There" #"Path of Vengeance Category:Mortals Category:Main Protoganists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:Xena: Warrior Princess characters